A Summer in Paradise
by HornedHalo
Summary: Jaden poses as Alexis boyfriend over the summer, but will her parents find out about their fake relationship?RxR repostedPart 2 soon!
1. 1 question

Jaden was walking down the hall with Syrus

"Jaden? Do you think anyone likes me?"

"Sure do. What's not to like about you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Just then Alexis walked up

"Jaden, can I talk to you for moment." Alexis looks over at Syrus whos smiling.

"Alone?"

"Uh, sure Alexis." Jaden said walking down the hall with Alexis

"Jaden, I'm leaving for the summer, to visit my parents, and they want me to bring my.. boyfriend."

"So what's the problem? Parents don't like him?"

"No, no not that, it's just... I told them I had one and I don't, and I was just wondering if..."

"I'd go with you to meet your parents as your quote un quote boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah something like that, but you would? Seriously, you would! That would be great Jaden!"

Alexis said as she walked down the hall

"Your welcome!" Jaden said after her

"Your welcome for what?" Syrus asked

"I think I'm going out with Alexis?" Jaden said

"Way to go Jay!" Syrus shouted

"Sy! Keep it down! I'll explain it to you in our dorm."

Jaden said as they ran down to their dorm.


	2. Act Serious! Their my parents!

"-So do you understand, I'm only going with Alexis to her parents house is because she needs me to pretend I'm her boyfriend!"

"Jaden do you know what this means don't you?" Syrus asked

"I'm going to meet Alexis parents?" Jaden answered cluelessly

"No, Jay I mean you can win her heart, I mean what if they ask you two to kiss! That could be your moment!" Syrus exclaimed

"Oh, jeez I never thought of that!" Jaden panicked

"Well thats not a problem, I mean don't you like her like that anyway, right?"

"Yeah, but does she like me like that!"

"Who likes you?" Chumly asked

"AH!" Jaden and Sy jumped

"Chum, you almost made us wet our pants!"

"Speak for yourself." Jaden said dryly

So Jaden explained the whole thing to Chumly

"So you can not tell anyone!"

"Ok, ok, I won't"

Jaden had left with his stuff to the airport to where Alexis's house was in California. Jaden and Alexis were on the same plane.

"Ok, my parents are total neat freaks so try to be neat and polite around them. And they'll probably ask you what you do for a living, so be careful what you answer!"

"Ok, Alexis I got it, I can handle it, unless their rolling in mud and sticking berries up there nose's, I'll be fine." Jaden said relaxing in his chair

"And what if they are?" Alexis asked

Jaden just looked at her with a strange look.

When they got off the plane, Alexis parents were waiting for them. Jaden just followed Alexis. Her parents were wearing fancy clothing.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jaden, my boyfriend from Duel Academy. You know the one I told you about on the phone over here."

"Ah, yes the kind young man, who does well in school!" Her mom said grabbing Jaden's and hand and shaking.

"Well we'll get better acquainted back at the house, lets get your luggage." Her Dad said as he walked out to the parking lot, as a long SUV limo pulled up and the window rolled down and a friendly face smiled and the driver kindly said "Hop in everyone!" Jaden just smiled at Alexis who smiled back. They got in the car and a little boy was already sitting in the car.

"Jaden this is my little brother Blake."

"Hi there little guy!" Jaden said as his regular self

Blake had blondish brown hair he wore a blue shirt and black pants.

"Why would my sister like you?" he asked

"Because, Jaden is very sweet and funny." Alexis said

Jaden put his arm around Alexis and pulled her closer to him, making it look like their fake relationship look realistic.

Blake groaned

The limo pulled up to a big mansion next to the ocean.

Jaden and Alexis got out. Following her parents up the walk way.

Alexis grabbed Jaden's hand "Their gonna think something's up if we don't act to serious" Alexis whispered

"How serious?"

"Very, like holding hands, hugging, kissing, stuff like that. Just expect anything."


	3. Marrige and Children!

Inside the house Jaden and Alexis were told to sit down while they put their luggage in their room. Jaden and Alexis were sitting nervously on the leather sofa. Just then a beautiful girl with long blond hair walked down the stairs a spotted Jaden and Alexis sitting on the sofa.

"So is this my baby sisters new boyfriend, Ohhhh what a looker he's cute!" she said

"Jaden, this is my sister, Jessica."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Jessica said "So have you two kissed yet?" She said sitting down on a leather arm chair.

"Yes." Alexis quickly answered

"So you've reached 2nd base I see."

Jaden looked confused "2nd base is kissing." Alexis whispered in his ear.

Jaden nodded his head in response.

"So how long have you known each other?"

"About a year." Jaden said

Just then the phone rang, Jessica got up quickly to get it.

Alexis's parents walked down the stairs and were whispering to each other back and forth.

"So, Jaden," her mom said "I hear your one of the top duelist at the Academy."

"Uh, Yes I am."

"That must be exciting."

Jaden nodded

Alexis's cell phone rang, she looked at it, "Hold on a sec." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Do have any plans for the future? Marriage, Children?"

"Children? Marriage?"

"Yes. Are you going to ask our daughter to marry you?"

"Umm, I... Uhh."

"I mean you love her don't you?"

"Joanne, don't kill the boy." Her father said

"Charles, I'm just asking him questions."

"Questions about what?" Alexis said as she walked back in the room and sat next to Jaden.

"Oh, nothing," Joanne said quickly

"Jaden you will be staying the guest room, Alexis show him to it."

Alexis nodded taking Jaden's hand and pulled him out of the room and up the stairs.

"What were they asking you?" Alexis asked

"If I had plans for the future, you know marriage... children."

"Children?" Alexis groaned "They just want grand children badly, someone to spoil."  
"yah, well if they talk about that stuff around me I'm going to freak."

"Well, I won't leave you alone with them, if that will help." Alexis sighed "I'm just glad your putting up with all this, I'm really grateful."

"I'd do anything for you Alexis." Jaden smiled

Alexis blushed "Thanks." She said and walked out of the room.

Jaden was typing on his laptop. He was talking to Syrus on a chat room.

Syrus: They asked if you had plans to marry her!  
Jaden: Yeah, it really freaked me out.

Syrus: Must of

Jaden: So how's your summer going?

Syrus: I stuck at my grandmas house, Zane's always out, and my dad is dueling all the time.

Jaden: Alexis's parents are taking me out to dinner tomorrow night.

Syrus: Aren't they a little to old for you?  
Jaden: Shut up

Syrus: So have you kissed Alexis yet?

Jaden: No.

Syrus: Anything?

Jaden: Held hands...

Syrus: Way to go, you can do better, I mean only a month of summer left.

Jaden: I know, I know. I gtg, Dinner.

Jaden closed the laptop and put it on his desk, and walked down the stairs for dinner. Jaden had been with them for four weeks, and still he hadn't figured out if Alexis really liked him. But he would find out before the summer ends.


	4. Somethings up is he a fake?

"Jaden are you ready for dinner?" Joanne asked

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"That's the spirit my boy." Charles chuckled

Alexis was sitting on the sofa reading a book, "Dinner will be a little yet, so just relax." Joanne called from the kitchen. Jaden walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Alexis and put his arm around her. Alexis looked up from her book and smiled at him, then looked back at her book.

"Aww, young love." Jessica said from the kitchen "They make such a cozy twosome."

"Yes I know, I just wish he'd ask her to marry her, so she wouldn't be so lonely."

"Why would he ask her to marry her?" Blake asked as he walked in

"Because he's her boyfriend." their mom said

"Yeah, right. They don't act like it." Blake smirked

"It's none of your business Blake. Jaden is a very fine young man."

After dinner Jaden and Alexis went for a walk on the beach.

"I think your parents want me to marry you, I over heard your mom after dinner saying, 'Why won't that boy ask her to marry him.'"

"Well they'll get over it at the end over the summer."

"What if they don't believe our relationship?"

"They should, we made it believable. What else do they want?"

"Us to get married."

Alexis sighed and stopped walking, and starred out at the sunset.

"Jaden..." Alexis paused "The reason I asked you to come with me, is because... well your the first guy I met at Duel Academy who wasn't so stuck up about their dueling, Well what I'm trying to say is that I really, really like you."

Jaden was shocked at this but yet happy.

"Alexis... I really like you too." Jaden said taking her hands in his.

Jaden moved closer to Alexis and kissed her on the cheek, But Alexis returned the favor and kissed Jaden and he kissed her back.

"Oh gross!" Blake said from the window

Everyone in the family (except Jessica) sighed

"Your eavesdropping!" Jessica said behind them "That is so wrong."

"Still, Jaden did make a pretty good move there. First kiss, is the best kiss." Jessica sighed

"First kiss? They've told us that they kissed before."

"Then you don't know anything, I read in Alexis dairy, that Jaden was just posing as her boyfriend, hoping it would help her get in a real relationship with him." Blake groaned

Jessica nodded to Blake's answer.

"Well she got her wish." Jessica said

Jaden and Alexis had gotten back from there walk an hour ago, and they had head off to their rooms. Jaden was typing on his laptop again to Syrus.

Syrus: Hey Jay, what's new

Jaden: nothing

Syrus: Nothing, did you figure out if Alexis likes you or not?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: REALLY! Does she?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: did you kiss her?

Jaden: uh huh

Syrus: OMG! Way to go Jay!

Jaden: yeah... I know

Jaden closed his laptop and fell back on his bed and fell asleep.


	5. New Kids, Mala and Zala

"Jaden..." a voice whispered "Jaden... Oh come on wake up!"

"Mmmhhpmpm..."

"What?"

"Mmmhhphmp!"

"Jaden!" Alexis said as she pulled Jaden to face her, instead of a pillow.

"What!" He exclaimed

"Up now, our plane is leaving in four hours, you have to get packed!"

"Ahh!" Jaden said jumping out of his bed, only wearing boxer shorts. His wonderful summer vacation had ended, the last month had flown by so fast, it happens when your in love.

Jaden got all his stuff packed up. Alexis and Jaden hugged everyone goodbye at the airport, and then they headed to the plane that would take them back to Duel Academy and start their new school year, Together.

Back at school Syrus met up Jaden

"Hey, Jay. How was your summer?"

"Unbelievable." Jaden said as Alexis walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Jaden held her hand and they walked to class.

Chazz was shortly behind them. "What the hell, what happened between those two?"

"I heard that Jaden and Alexis got drunk and he knocked her up." One of his dorm mates said

"Like he has the guts to even, drunk or not drunk, he's too stupid." Chazz replied

"Why would Alexis go out with Jaden anyway, what's so great about him?"

"Sounds like your jealous to me." Zane said standing behind them

"Chazz Princeton, isn't jealous over some stupid Slifer slacker."

"Sure your not." Zane said as he walked away

Chazz growled at him in despite.

In class there was a buzz around the students that Jaden and Alexis were going out, and also other things than that, there was a new student this year too.

"Children, children, settle down please I know it's a new year, and we have also two new students!" Crowler said as the door opened and two girls walked in, one had long brown hair, she wore a white shirt with a black symbol on it, black Goth chain gloves, and blue jeans. And the other girl had short blonde hair and wore purple and black jeans.

"Make them feel at home, and girls why don't you introduce yourselves."

The two girls looked at everyone, then looked back at each other and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Mala, there's not much to me except that I like dueling." The brown haired girl said

"Hi, I'm Zala, I like dueling, that's why I'm here." She said

Chazz had heard about Mala and Zala. About how they were sent here, after someone saw them street dueling, and how strong their monsters were. They were surely talented, but he wanted to see how powerful, and how good they were.

Later on.

"Why do you want to duel us?" Mala said scornfully

"Because I want to see how good your dueling is."

"Fine we'll meet you after class in the arena."

"fine." Chazz said walking off

"Who was that?" Zala said walking up in her Slifer uniform.

"Chazz Princeton, the Obelisk blue hottie."

"Hottie? More like nottie, I think Zane is hot."

After class, Mala and Chazz met in the arena.

"Ready to lose?" Chazz asked

"No, are you?" Mala said scornfully

(Ok I'm not go at describing duels, forgive me!)

Mala played some unbelievable powerful rare cards, And the skill to go alone with them.

5 minutes into the duel, life points (Mala) 3000 (Chazz) 1000

Mala flipped her long hair golden brown out of her face.

Chazz just stared at her like she had been an angel from heaven.

" Snap out of it Chazz!" Chazz yelled to him self.

After some other plays the duel was over and Mala had won. Crowler who was watching came over to her and led her into his office.

A few minutes later she was wearing a Rye Yellow uniform

"Oh way to go girl!" Zala yelled as she ran over.

"He wants to see you next." Mala said happily

"Zala," Crowler said "Because of your good grades and excellent dueling I'm moving you up. Congratulations!"

Zala, walked happily out of his office wearing a Rye Yellow uniform.

"Awesome, we rock!" Mala said embracing Zala in a huge hug. and then they headed off to their new dorm. Dorm 316.

Meanwhile, back with Jaden and Alexis.

Jaden was by the Cliffside, staring out at the ocean. Alexis came walking over to him. She was holding a piece of paper. She sat next to him, handing him the paper as he read. "Duel Academy is having, a school formal, other schools will be invited, but you must have a date to come, Dress attire needed." Jaden read "I thought it would be fun to go." "Yeah, I'm there." "Good." Alexis said. Then she and Jaden kissed deeply.


	6. You NEED a date

Jaden walked back to his dorm.

"Hey Jay." Syrus said as he was walking in

"Hey, Sy, you going to the dance?"

"I can't I don't have a date." Sy said sadly

"We'll I can't go if you do go."

"Well the dance is in two days, who's gonna go out with me? Your gonna have ta go with out me."

"I'm not going without you. I'm going to get you a date. There's got to be a girl in Slifer who doesn't have a date, and wants to go…" Jaden thought about it a bit. "I got it." Jaden said jumping up as his chair flew over. "What about Lina?"

"She has a boyfriend, Greg."

"Sarah?"

"Taken."

"Nicole?"

"Doesn't like me."

"Conna?"

"No."

"Courtney?"

"nope."

"Rachel?"

"To Tall."

After soooo many other girls later.

"Ok, there must be one girl that's for you." He thinks about it. "Got it!"

Chumly and Syrus stared at him. "Who?" "Melissa Shain. She's cute, short, and dateless."

Syrus was walking down the hall to the girls dorm. Well he wasn't walking it was more like being pushed by Jaden, "Oh come on Sy, you got to ask her, be-fore someone-else-does." Jaden knocked on the door, Syrus tired to run away, but Jaden grabbed the back of his collar. "Come on, Sy!" Just the door opened slowly, and Jaden and Syrus paused, as a small girl about Syrus height walked out. She had long black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Syrus stood there speechless and bedazzled at her looks, Jaden starred down at the two small people. "Well I can see my job is done." Jaden said walking away. Melissa blushed at Syrus. "You wanted to ask me something?" she said in this cute adorable voice "Will... Will... will... you go to the dance with m-me?" Syrus asked hopefully. "I'd love too." Melissa said as they both stood there and blushed at each other.

Meanwhile back at Dorm 316

Mala was unpacking her stuff, "Why bother," Zala said as she laid on top of her bunk "We're just gonna get moved up to Obelisk in a matter of days." "Yeah well, I like to feel at home instead of feeling like living in an apartment."

Not to far away Chazz was talking about the formal to his roommates.

"yeah I asked out Daniella." One of his friends Robby said

"Awesome man. Hey Chazz did you get a date?"

"No,"

"Well then aren't you gonna get one?"

"No?"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Ok, who do you want to ask."

"No one!"

"I think you should ask out Mala, she's hott." Robby joked around

Even though Chazz did think about asking Mala out, he was to shy to admit that he even liked her, or thought she was pretty or hott. And plus she was still a yellow, and not a blue.

"I'm going for a walk."

"He's gonna ask her out." Robby said as he elbowed Chris in the side, which turned into a fist fight.


	7. Chazz Happy?

Chazz let his feet walk along, as he thought to himself. 'Well Alexis is going with Jaden and he's a Slifer, what would it matter is I went with Mala, She's higher ranking then him, there's nothing to be ashamed of.' Before Chazz new it he found himself outside the Rye Yellow girls dorm. "Well its now or never." Chazz said to himself. He walked up to there dorm door and knocked on it, and Zala opened the door, "Can I help you?" "Yeah, Uh is Mala here?" "Umm, just a sec." Zala said closing the door. "Hey Mala, Chazz Princeton is at the door." Zala said who seemed a little to excited for her type. Mala walked out of the changing room wearing a small pink tank top and small black mini skirt.

She walked over to the door, and opened it. "Hi." She said with a smile. "I was just wondering if you... would like too.. go to .. the formal with me?" Chazz asked

Mala paused for a about a second, but before she could answer. "Ok, I can see that you don't want to." Chazz said looking down and turning away. Mala grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the door. "I would .. Love to go with you Chazz." Mala said as she kissed him on the

cheek.

Chazz walked back to his dorm like a drunken canary.

His dorm mates saw him sitting outside, smiling. Which was weird to them, cause usually, he yells or frowns, and if he laughs or smiles its because he see's someone he hates in pain.

"Chazz are you ok?" Robby asked

"Are you drunk?" Chris asked

"Did you kill someone?" Taylor, another boy from Obelisk asked

"I think I know why he's so happy." Jason said

"Why?" All the boys said in unison

"He's in love, or he has a date." The word date hit all the boys like a ton a bricks, A date with Chazz Princeton?

"A Date with Chazz, hmm, sounds romantic." Robby joked as he pretended to be Chazz and he kneeled down on one knee to Taylor. "Oh Alexis please dump Jaden, I love you." All the boys cracked, "Oh Alexis I'll do anything for you, Marry me Marry me!" Robby laughed out. "No, man maybe he killed Jaden so he could have Alexis all to himself!" Taylor said. By this time Chazz had snapped out of dream world and smacked Robby and Taylor on there heads, and then he headed back to his room.

But the boys kept laughing, "No maybe he asked out Mala!" Another boy exclaimed as Robby did an example pretending to be Chazz again. "Oh Mala, I wrote you a poem, Your hott, I'm not. I love you with all my heart, and I don't want us to depart!" Robby sang as all the guys laughed so hard they fell over.

The next day Jaden couldn't find Syrus, he looked everywhere. "Where is Syrus the formal is in 6 hours where could he be?" He asked himself "Maybe he's with Melissa. But were would they be?" Jaden had found one of Melissa's friend's he had always noticed who everyone had sat next to in class. "Hey!" Jaden called out trying to get her attention. 'Oh God what was her name?' he thought "Amilea!" Jaden called to her. And she turned around. "Hey, uh, do you know where Melissa is by any chance?" "Uh yeah, she went back to her dorm to meet some-" "Ok thanks" Jaden said as he rushed off.

Zala was sitting in class answering the question Crowler gave her, and she answered it perfectly. "Hey good job." Zane said politely to her "Thanks." She said as she smiled and sat back down. Zane was a row behind her. After class no one was in the classroom except Mala, Zala, and Zane. Although the girls didn't know he was there. "So did you get a date, Zalls'?" Mala asked her using Zalls' her pet name or nickname. "Nah, no one asked me. Your lucky that someone asked you." "Yeah, well come on you got to get a date!-" "Hey Mala, can you come here for a moment?" a voice called her. This was Zane's chance, Zala was alone. He was walked up to her. "So, Zala, would you, erm like to go to the dance with, me?" he asked nervously like he was asked a volcano that would explode. Not that Zala had that temperament. "Sure, I'd love too!"

The voice Mala heard was Jaden Yuki's. "Hey kiddo what's up?" "Nothing new, except I got a date with Chazz Princeton!" "Wow, that's great, well I got to get off to class now. See ya!" Jaden said as he quickly hugged her and ran off. Chazz who saw this wasn't too happy. And stopped Jaden strait in his tracks. "What the hell do you think your doing." Chazz said angrily as he held Jaden from his shirt. "Whoa, cool it man I'm just going to my next class!" "No, before that? Flirting with my girlfriend! What did you brake up Alexis?" "Hahaha, you got to be kidding!" Jaden laughed "What's so funny Slifer slime!" "Hahaha-flirting with- Hahaha- Mala! Hahaha, she's my cousin!" Jaden said laughing so hard, Chazz dropped Jaden on the floor. Chazz was so red. Jaden was still laughing on the floor. "Ahem." A familiar voice coughed. Jaden opened his brown eyes to see who it was. "Hey, Bastion...what's up?" Jaden said still laughing, but not as hard. "Well apparently not you, what so funny?" Bastion said helping him.

"Oh, nothing, just a joke." Jaden said wiping the dust off his outfit. "Oh, man I got to find Syrus." Jaden said "Anyway who are you taking to the dance?" Jaden asked Bastion "Ah, I didn't want to go, but when someone asked me, I couldn't say no." Bastion said semi/blushing "So who is it? Who's the lucky gal." Bastion blushed more. "Emily Ross." "Cool, but I got to go find Syrus!" Jaden said as he quickly ran off.


	8. The Formal

Jaden finally found Syrus in his dorm room wearing a tux! "Whoa!" Jaden said shocked Syrus's hair was combed down! "OK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SYRUS!" "Jaden! Cool down its me." "Sy, were where you!" "Melissa took me out shopping to buy this suit for the dance." Jaden started looking through his closet, until he pulled out a suit of his own. He got dressed and combed his hair, for once. Jaden looked really handsome. Syrus went over to the Slifer red dorm to pick up Melissa. Jaden went over to the Obelisk blue girl dorm to pick up Alexis, and Chazz and Zane walked over to the Raw yellow to pick up Mala and Zala. And the Dance would begin.

Melissa was dressed in a sparkly red dress just above the knee. Alexis was wearing a blue dress that was very short. And Mala wore a long black dress, and Zala wore a sparkly blood red dress that was down to her knees. "You look beautiful!" Jaden practically drooled as he took Alexis's hand and walked inside. Syrus complemented Melissa and they walked into together arm in arm. Chazz was drooling over Mala. Zane was staring on uncontrollably at Zala. They all walked in, arm in arm. Chazz's friends walked in behind them. Robby walked in with Daniella, Chris walked in with Courtney, and Taylor walked in with Rain. Robby was a tall Obelisk with dark brown hair. Chris was a tall kid with a sharp attitude, with his spiky black hair. And Taylor, Taylor was a sweet kind of guy with dark purple hair, he was tall like most of the guys there.

Robby's date Daniella had short light blonde hair and blue streaks, and wore a pink dress with small beads on it. Chris's date Courtney had a stuck up attitude, long black hair and wore a white dress with golden lines on it. Rain, Tailors date was a pretty girl with a good attitude, had long brown hair tied in a braid and her bangs were dyed red to match her beautiful silk red dress.

At first the dance played slow songs, and everyone danced together. Alexis rested her head on Jaden shoulder as they danced. "Oh, Jaden I love you." Alexis said "I love you too, Lex." Jaden said as he kissed her forehead. Everyone was enjoying the dance, even Chazz! After there were slow songs there were rock songs, fast songs, country songs, and anything else you could put in there. At the end they had 3 more slow songs at that was it for the night, It had been a wild party. Syrus got drunk on the punch. Rain and Courtney got into a cat fight because Rain accidentally spilled punch on her dress. Daniella tripped over someone's foot and got kicked and fell unconsise. Mala had got pushed inside a closet and locked in there, until Chazz found her and someone pushed him in there too, and the door locked... again.

"Uhh, I don't feel so good..." Moaned Syrus "Did I have fun at the dance?" "Uh, fun? Do you mean by getting drunk of the non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice?" "Ohhhh... my head!" Syrus moaned.

After an hour Zala found Chazz and Mala in the locked closet. "Oh ho, look who came out of the closet, lemme guess, you were making out the whole time in there." "No!" Mala and Chazz yelled at the same time. "Only half of the time." Mala said "What happened to your date?" "He got gum in his hair. And he want to go get it out." Mala, Zala, and Chazz, walked back to their dorms. Chazz walked Mala back, and just as he was head to leave, Mala grabbed his arm and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I had a wonderful time, Chazz." "I had a good time too," He said as he walked off into the night.


	9. A long good bye

The next day began mid-terms. Hours past on, while all the students figured out problems, and concentrated hard. At the end of the day students handed in there test. "Alright, students, I'll give you your grades tomorrow." All the students groaned and walked back to there dorms.

Days past while the Mid-terms got harder and harder. "Uhh! I can't take anymore of this!" Jaden screamed as he fell back on his bunk. "We've been taking tests for months and haven't gotten anywhere!" "Well look at the bright side Jay, Summer vacation starts in two days, tomorrow we get our mid-term scores, and then we pack up for home and vacation to a new place. And then come back here, its like a whole new adventure!"

The next day, all the students were given there scores. Syrus had gotten am average of B-. Jaden had gotten a B. Alexis had gotten an A, and Mala and Zala had both gotta A's.

Jaden was heading back with Alexis to her parents house for the summer as her boyfriend, her real boyfriend.

Meanwhile while Mala and Zala packed up for their trip back to there house. There was a knock at the door, Mala got up to get it. It was Chazz and Zane, they both had roses and candy. Zala ran over and embraced Zane in a huge hug. He nuzzled her blonde hair with his face. "Oh Zane I'm going to miss you over the summer." "I'll miss you too, Zala, I love you." Zala looked into his eyes "I love you too, Zane." she said as she kissed him sweetly on the lips. Mala and Chazz had went for a last walk on the beach before they left. "I'm really going to miss you Mala, you're the only person here, who likes me, and understands me." He blushed "I'm gonna miss you too Chazz." Mala said as her and Chazz held each other in a long embrace. 'I never want this to end.' Chazz and Mala both thought.

Syrus said goodbye to Melissa and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for going to the dance with me." Syrus said as he blushed and so did Melissa.

Alexis and Jaden had left early to go back to her house. When the plane landed her parents were there to greet them. "Nice to see you again, Jaden." Joanne welcomed him and Alexis, "Now come on lets get home."


	10. Back to Alexis's House

When they got home, it was already dark out. They had stopped at Steak and Ale for dinner, and when they had gotten back it was about nine. An Orangeish hem filled the sky over the ocean near Alexis's house. The next day Jaden had gotten up early, and went for a short walk along the beach. He sat in the sand, rubbing his feet in the warm sand. As Gin Gin, Alexis's pet Pomeranian ran around him barking, and digging in the sand. "What am I gonna tell her?" Jaden said as he spoke to Gin Gin, but she just barked. Jaden pulled out of his back pocket a small black box. "What will she think? Will she say yes?" He said again to Gin Gin, and yet she barked at him. Jaden sighed and got up brushing off his pants. And then picked up Gin Gin, and walked back to the house slipping the black box into his back pocket.

Jessica greeted him at the front door. "So, you like taking walks on the beach in the morning?" She said "Uh, Yeah, I guess." Jaden said putting Gin Gin down and rubbing the back of his neck. Jaden walked over to the sofa and fell down on it, as their other dog Huddy, licked his face. "Huddy, get off, boy. Down." Jaden demanded The big boxer walked away. Jessica went into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. So Jaden headed back up to his room, to go on his laptop.

Jaden: Hey Syrus!

Syrus: Jaden! How's your summer?

Jaden: I dunno, Sy. I've been here about two days and I just don't know when...

Syrus: Oh come theres gotta be a moment when your alone.

Jaden: Thats just it, we're NEVER alone, there's always someone there

Syrus: Then do it while their there.

Jaden: Well, maybe in a few weeks, I need to prepare myself.

Syrus: Ok whenever, your ready to ask that question  
Jaden: Thats just it Sy, I'm ready, but it might be to sudden.

Syrus: Do you love her?

Jaden: Yeah I do

Syrus: Does she love you?  
Jaden: Yeah.

Syrus: Then theres no problem.

Jaden: Ok, well Syrus, I talk to ya later.

Jaden had finished typing to Sy and Chumly on his laptop he lied down on his bed for a small nap before breakfast, he had gotten about two seconds of sleep. Then Alexis came in a waked him up. "Hey Jaden want to go for a walk before breakfast?" Alexis asked him "Uh yeah sure." Jaden said as he got up and walked out of his room with Alexis. They had spent an hour of just walking and talking along the beach side. Getting their feet splashed by the ocean water. Then Jaden paused. "Alexis..." Jaden sighed heavily "Well, I don't know how to put this but, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Alexis's face looked white "I want to be your husband." Jaden said kneeling on one knee to Alexis and pulling out the small black box and opening it showing a beautiful diamond ring. "Alexis, will you marry me?"


	11. 4 words, with a diamond ring

"Oh my God..." Alexis was speechless "Jaden I love you, Of course, of course I'll marry you!" Alexis said as she flung into Jaden's open arms. Once the long hug was over Jaden slipped the ring over her finger. Jaden and Alexis came back from the beach to eat breakfast, and Alexis had practically forgot to mention that she now getting married. Well at least until Jessica saw the ring and almost dropped their plates. "Oh my God! Mom!" Jessica exclaimed to her mom who was in the den. "What is it?" "Alexis is wearing a engagement ring!"(OMG! Lol) Joanne got up and hurried into the kitchen.

Alexis looked up from her eggs to see her mother staring at her hand. "...mom?" Joanne snapped out of it. "Yes?" "What are you doing?" Joanne sighed happily "Your getting married?" She asked in a happy tone of voice. "Oh! Yeah Jaden proposed to me this morning, I totally forgot to tell you!"

So everyone gathered around the sofa in the living room so Alexis and Jaden could tell them the goods news. "When's the wedding going to be?" Jessica asked "Well, we were thinking about May." "Plans for children?" Joanne asked "Thats for after the wedding, so lets get there first!" Charles said.

After a ton of preparations for the wedding, it was finally May. In the Chapel on the right side was Alexis's family and friends, like Aunts, Uncles, Sarah and Daniella, Alexis's friends. On the left side, was Jaden's family and friends. Syrus was Jaden's best man. Mala and Zala were there since they were family, they had brought Chazz and Zane. Chumly was there too. Alexis and Jaden said the vows and other stuff you say at weddings. "You may now kiss the bride." The pastor said as he closed the sermon book. And Jaden and Alexis shared there first married kiss. Jaden and Alexis had spent 2 weeks in Hawaii on there honeymoon.

!(I dunno about a few weeks later)!

Finally back from their vacation, Jaden and Alexis came to visit her parents since, Jaden and Alexis had moved into an apartment, just until they bought a house. "So how was Hawaii?" Joanne asked "Wonderful." Alexis answered Jaden nodded in agreement. Just then Alexis cell phone rang "Hello." Alexis paused "Oh my gosh, Thats great! Thank you." Alexis said as she hung up. Everybody stared at her confused. "We're having twins!"

(PLEASE REVIEW!)


	12. Author's Note

Ok guys great news, I want everybody to tell me the names for the twins (boy/girl)

So at the end of the week, Friday June 2nd, when the names are in, I'm going to pick out the best names and you guys can vote for em! Sound good to you? Well ttyl

Phantom Duelist


	13. Let the voting begin!

Hey guys, thank you guys again for the so many great names, but I can only chose so many, so the names I've chosen are:

For the Boy (5 names I chose) :

Chris

Leo

Joey

Kai

Dan

For the Girl (5 names I also chose) :

Sarah

Kim

Lisa

Bryn

Lily

So you guys vote for the two you like, and which ever one has the most votes will have the honor of being the names of the Yuki twins! Alright? NOW VOTE!

As soon as I have the names I'll start writing Part Two to A Summer in Paradise


	14. your votes are! keep voting till wed!

Ok so far the votes are

5 –Kai

4- Lily

2-Chris

2-Bryn

2-Sarah

1-Kim

1-Joey

and 1-Dan

Keep voting!

I'm not choosing the winners until Wednesday!


	15. Part two is up and running!

Hey people! Guess what, I've chosen, or I guess you guys have chosen the names and Part 2 is up, its Called a twin thing! So enjoy

Phantom Duelist


End file.
